Trusted execution environments (TEEs) provide a secure environment for application code and data. But data provided to a TEE from input devices such as a keyboard, as well as data sent from the TEE to an output device such as speaker are subject to stealing by malware. For example, while password handling in a web browser may be secured within the TEE, the password value itself is susceptible to keylogger malware as the user types the password into the keyboard. Further, wireless connectivity protocols may provide cryptographic protection of data transferred over-the-air. For example, input keystrokes are cryptographically secured between a wireless keyboard and a wireless controller. However, once decrypted in the controller, the data becomes subject to attack within a computing device.